Battle of Grimball's Causeway
|place=James Island, South Carolina |result=Inconclusive |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1=Alexander Schimmelfennig |commander2=Major Edward Manigault |strength1 = 1,200Ripley, Warren, Siege Train: The Journal of a Confederate Artilleryman in the Defense of Charleston (1986) page 245 |strength2 = 308 (161 engaged)Ripley, Warren, Siege Train: The Journal of a Confederate Artilleryman in the Defense of Charleston (1986) page 245 |casualties1=20 killed 76 woundedSutherland p. 719 |casualties2=20 killed 70 woundedSutherland p. 719 |}} : Not to be confused with the 1863 Battle of Grimball's Landing The Battle of Grimball's Causeway, (a.k.a. Battle of James Island) was a minor skirmish near the end of the American Civil War. It was known as the "Last fight for Charleston".Sutherland p. 719 Background Since the fall of Morris Island in 1863 no major offensive had been carried out against Charleston. Several small skirmishes and expeditions were carried out against James Island and Johns Island. On February 10, 1865 Union troops from the Northern District of the Department of the South under Brigadier General Alexander Schimmelfennig made one final expedition to James Island. Major Edward Manigault of the 2nd South Carolina Heavy Artillery commanded a small force manning rifle pits on the southern edge of James Island at Grimball's Causeway. Battle Early on the morning of February 10, four Union gunboats shelled the Confederate rifle pits while General Schimmelfennig's troops began their landing. The 144th New York Infantry led the main attack against the center of the Confederate line along the causeway. At the same time the 54th New York Infantry made a charge against the right flank of the Confederate line. Manigault detached a small force from the 2nd South Carolina Artillery along the causeway to reinforce the right. The attack of the 144th New York began to falter but the flank attack succeeded and the Confederates began to give way.Ripley, Warren, Siege Train: The Journal of a Confederate Artilleryman in the Defense of Charleston (1986) page 245 Major Manigualt was severely wounded and taken prisoner during the fighting.History of the 2nd South Carolina Heavy Artillery Regiment The official records reported his death after the amputation of his leg, though the major survived.Lewis, Catherine, Horry County, South Carolina1730-1993 (1998) p.172 The Union forces occupied the Confederate rifle pits. Aftermath The battle proved to be inconclusive when both sides eventually withdrew after making no significant gains.Sutherland p. 719 As William T. Sherman’s army moved through South Carolina the Confederates evacuated Charleston. Then on February 18 Schimmelfennig accepted the city's surrender from the mayor.Northwest HeraldCoffee p.369 Forces 'Union'Ripley, Warren, Siege Train: The Journal of a Confederate Artilleryman in the Defense of Charleston (1986) page 244 1st Separate Brigade: Brigadier General Alexander Schimmelfennig *54th New York Infantry: Colonel Eugene Kolzay *144th New York Infantry: Colonel James Lewis *32nd U.S. Colored Infantry: Colonel George W. Baird *33rd U.S. Colored Infantry (1st South Carolina Infantry): Colonel Thomas Wentworth Higginson *55th Massachusetts Colored Infantry: Colonel Alfred S. Hartwell 'Confederate'Ripley, Warren, Siege Train: The Journal of a Confederate Artilleryman in the Defense of Charleston (1986) page 247 *2nd South Carolina Heavy Artillery: Major Edward Manigault *Palmetto Guard: Captain Benjamin C. Webb *1st South Carolina Cavalry, dismounted detachment: Lieutenant William G. Roberts See also * Charleston, South Carolina in the American Civil War * Battle of James Island (1862), a.k.a. Battle of Secessioville * Battle of Grimball's Landing References * Bostick, Douglas W. Charleston Under Siege: The Impregnable City (2010) * Coffey, Walter. The Civil War Months: A Month-By-Month Compendium of the War Between the States (2012) * Sutherland, Jonathan. African Americans at War: An Encyclopedia, Volume 1 (2004) Category:South Carolina in the American Civil War Category:1865 in South Carolina